Conventionally, in the production of consumer goods such as, for example, meat or other food products, the food is fed (typically pumped) or stuffed into a casing in a manner that allows the casing to fill with a desired amount of the product. As is well-known, the casings can be a slug-type natural or artificial casing that unwinds, advances, stretches and/or pulls to form the elongate casing over the desired product. Another type of casing is a heat-sealed tubular casing formed by seaming together a thin sheet of flexible material, typically elastomeric and/or polymeric material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,036 and 5,203,760 describe examples of automated substantially continuous-feed devices suitable for forming sheet material or flat roll stock into tubular film casings. Rotating multi-clipper platform systems, such as the Rota-Clip® high speed packaging systems by Tipper Tie, Apex, N.C., have been used to produce increased quantities of clipped product. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,485; 5,020,298; 5,259,168; 5,471,815; and 5,644,896. The contents of the above referenced patents are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.